Just Once
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: So why was it that I couldn't kiss the guy who I had loved for years? Why was it so easy for him to kiss me while I always froze up? KarinxKazune


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin

This idea came into existence as I was rereading the manga a bit to get some motivation for my other Kamichama Karin fic (A Modern Fairytale) and I realized that every time Karin and Kazune kiss, it's always him that starts it. (The Christmas kiss could be a little debatable but all the rest it is him definitely) Knowing Karin, I figured she would probably get annoyed with this at some point knowing how strong willed she can be at times. Thus a little oneshot came to be. Enjoy!

**Just Once**

It was a simple plan. If there was one thing I had learned as I grew up it was that complicated plans didn't tend to work. And I was kinda known for making things a bit more complicated then they needed to be.

Everyday Kazune came home at four o'clock sharp after his afterschool activities. Not being part of any club, I always waited for him at home.

He'd always come through the front door looking absolutely perfect and somehow still managing to steal my breath away as he would march right up to me and give me a quick peck on the cheek.

It was what we always did. Was I his girlfriend? Not quite sure.

After all, he had never officially asked me out. Yet I had known for years that I loved him, and he loved me. Now that we were in high school I was beginning to finally understand just how deep my emotions for him were though.

That's why I had this plan. Plan: wait for Kazune to come home and when he did instead of letting him kiss me on the cheek, stop him and kiss him instead, but on the mouth.

See, I had never kissed him. Yes, we had kissed. Multiple times years ago as well as through the rest of middle school and such. But I had never actually kissed him.

Despite knowing that I was in love with him, I had never actually once kissed **him**, unbelievable right. It was just that he was always the one to catch me by surprise as his lips met mine in a soft embrace. Just thinking about it I could feel my cheeks heat up.

Suddenly with a light click, the front door opened slowly and Kazune slowly walked inside looking a bit worn out. I didn't blame him in the least, after all, ever since he had joined the high school's archery team he was working harder than ever keeping in shape, as well as on studies. I honestly didn't know how he did it all.

I stood up quickly from where I had been sitting at the bottom of the stairs. My stomach was doing flips and I clasped my hands behind my back to keep them from shaking.

"Hi," I said making Kazune look at me curiously.

Normally he was the first to speak and would ask me about my day right as he kissed me on the cheek. But I had already decided today was going to be different.

"Hi?" he said back obviously confused by my actions. I might have thought the curious expression on his face was adorable, if I hadn't been so nervous.

Taking a deep breath I swiftly closed the distance between us to the point that I was standing hardly a foot away from him. A small silence fell between us as we just stared into each other's eyes.

I don't know what I was waiting for, only that I felt as if I was frozen. How was I supposed to kiss him when I couldn't move?

Then he was smirking at me. If I didn't know better, I might have thought he knew exactly what I was planning. "Is there something you need?" he asked as I felt his hand gently rest on my back coaxing me even closer.

I gulped nervously clutching my chest tightly unable to do anything while being so close to Kazune. Wordlessly moving my lips I couldn't have felt like a bigger fool.

He leaned down to the point that our eyes were even and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Perhaps a kiss?" he asked while setting his hand on my cheek cupping it lightly.

I must have nodded because next thing I knew his lips were on mine, gently pressing me into submission. I couldn't think, only act. I pressed back cautiously as my eyes fluttered shut.

Words cannot express how I felt in that moment but if I were to try anyway, complete would have to be the best description. I entirely forgot about my entire goal to kiss him and not the other way around when his lips had met mine. That is, until he pulled away.

It was then that I realized just what had happened. While he smiled broadly at me, I couldn't help but frown.

Why?

Why on earth was something so simple so hard for me to do?

It didn't make sense. I felt as if I was weak. Then again compared to Kazune I always have been. Still, this wasn't something difficult to do. On the contrary it was quite easy and each time it happened it was quite enjoyable.

So why was it that I couldn't kiss the guy who I had loved for years? Why was it so easy for him to kiss me while I always froze up?

All I wanted to do was kiss him. One measly little kiss!

"Karin?" Kazune asked making me immediately realize that I was still in his arms. I froze up once again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said before pulling away nicely and backing up from him. "I just have a lot on my mind." And with that I stalked off annoyed with myself and not realizing just how puzzled I had just left Kazune.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur, and I only managed to get even more infuriated with myself.

Every time I would try to kiss Kazune it would always end the same. I would freeze, he would end up kissing me, and I would get annoyed and stomp off in my rage. Judging by the looks Kazune kept giving me, I was starting to get the feeling that he was confused by my actions.

Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised when he finally confronted me about the matter. Literally stopping me after I tried to stomp off when he kissed me again.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned between him and the wall with no means of escape. Being so close to him had its usual affect on me as I froze up and my heart began to beat crazily with adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"What is the matter with you lately?!" Kazune demanded leaning forward to the point that his nose almost brushed with mine.

My voice caught in my throat as I looked into those icy blue eyes of his. Moments like these could almost be scary when Kazune got so determined. He must have realized he was starting to frighten me though, because suddenly he was hugging me tightly.

"Sorry," he whispered gently in my ear making my heart once again go wild.

I only hugged him back in response, silently telling him that I was fine.

"I'm just so confused," he admitted in my ear softly. "One moment you are practically coming on to me and the next you are storming off angry."

As the sinking feeling in my stomach grew, I knew what I was gonna have to do. I pulled away slightly, once again leaning back against the wall, no matter how nervous it made me. The words I wanted to say so badly were on the tip of my tongue, but the moment my eyes made contact with his, it was as if my mouth couldn't work anymore.

"Karin?" Kazune looked concerned.

My mouth only managed to open and close like a fish as I made a fool of myself in complete silence.

"What's wrong Karin?" Kazune said immediately recognizing my lack of speech due to nervousness.

"I wanted to kiss you!" I managed to blurt out much louder than ever planned. I could feel as my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I immediately looked to the ground just wanting to run away but unable to pick up my feet.

"Karin," Kazune said gently, making me squeeze my eyes shut. I felt his hand slide under my chin and tenderly lift it up. "Please open your eyes?" he asked so nicely that I felt my stomach churn.

I did as he said. It wasn't bad, not bad at all. He was grinning at me, I blushed involuntarily. "You've kissed me a million times," he said obviously beyond amused.

I wasn't. "No I haven't!" I huffed stamping my foot slightly.

The confusion so plainly etched across his face might have made me laugh if I wasn't feeling like such an idiot at the moment. I took a few deep calming breaths before once again continuing. "I've never kissed you. You've kissed me and I've kissed you back, but I've never just kissed you," I said slowing down at the end a bit self-conscious by just what I was saying.

Kazune stayed silent after I had finished though. His face looked amused and somehow that only managed to make me feel nervous. Knowing Kazune, he was being perverted or something.

"Then kiss me now," he suddenly insisted while leaning toward me once again. There was no escape, not with his arms on either side of my face trapping me once again against the wall.

"Ehhh!" I managed to squeak nervously.

"I'll stay completely still, I promise," he said huskily to me making shivers go up my spine in anticipation. However, the feeling of apprehension was much more than any kind of eagerness I could feel.

Once again, I found my body unable to move. How could he have this affect so easily on me?!

Kazune sighed dramatically, "You're over thinking it Karin. You know you can do this."

The encouragement was nice, but it was too little too late. No way was I going to be able to unfreeze myself until he had left the room.

Pushing back from the wall, Kazune turned away, "Until you learn to stop over analyzing your feelings, you're never gonna be able to kiss me." And with that he began to walk out of the room.

Somehow I got the feeling that he was almost disappointed. "Wait," I managed to croak out.

Kazune stopped but didn't face me as he spoke once again. "What's the point in waiting around. Anyone who knows you Karin knows that you won't be able to kiss me, at least not today. Not with everything that has been happ-"

But Kazune would never finish that phrase because I had stopped thinking. All I let myself think about was that I wanted to kiss him, badly.

So without hesitation, I had finally stormed over to Kazune, grabbed his hand, and yanked. By no means have I ever been that strong, especially not compared to Kazune, but the surprise of the entire thing caused Kazune to turn around and face me, only to have me lightly cup his face with my hands and pull him down just slightly to meet my lips with his.

For a moment, Kazune didn't move, but as I pressed my lips a bit harder against his, I suddenly felt his lips press back gently against mine. That was all the encouragement I needed to begin lightly nipping and sucking on his lips drawing small moans of delight from him. I smiled enjoying this whole process a lot more than I had ever imagined.

Pulling away, I looked at Kazune only to fine him simply stunned at what I had just done. "Later Kazune," I said walking right past him and out the door.

I had the feeling that from then on, kissing Kazune wasn't going to be nearly as hard. Especially if he was always going to have the same reaction.

* * *

So that was definitely fun, and very very short for me. Trust me, most my oneshots tend to get quite lengthy. Still, I hope this made up for me being so slow with updating AMFT.

FFG


End file.
